yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
David Anderson
"It's Nothing Personal..." 'First Name' David 'Last Name' Anderson 'IMVU Name' ChairmenRyoji's NPC/RPC 'Nicknames' Davey images98798.jpg MGS_Solid_Snake_by_Anko_sensei.png Solid_Snake_sketch_by_YamaO.jpg mgs_solid_snake_by_emilgoska-d5bewf2.jpg solid_snake_by_bayanghitam.jpg Snake.jpg __snake_sketch___by_furan_san-d4nfhw7.jpg 3114402-1.jpg ahh__a_snake__by_chasingartwork-d6cgcq0.jpg Metal_Gear_Solid_wallpaper_by_cmico2.jpg Solid_Snake_by_bloodmarionette.jpg Solid_Snake___Zero_Visibility_by_xFrEAKk.png.jpg solid_snake_by_autumn_sacura-d2z3rzo.jpg solid_snake_by_panelgutter-d5fyd0u.jpg solid_snake_by_natsuyume-d4enz79.jpg solid_snake_mgs1_2011_by_thestickibear-d46libt.jpg Mr.Anderson (Matrix Reference XD) Mary Sue 'Age' Was told to be 26, therefore he is. 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'2 'Weight' 199lbs. 230 with full gear 'Blood type' Nano B+ 'Behaviour/Personality' David is a straight forward guy, with straight forward responses. He's compassionate, but with a gruffness about him, that ususally strays others away. He's the chiverous one, holding doors for people, and offering folks some of his lunch, including his fellow Maru Jitai members. He also has a soft side, and enjoys sitting on a park bench simply reading books, or feeding the birds. However the only thing that clouds his soft side is his non-chalont killing instinct. He like, Keyth Tasanagi was raised to beilive under the right circumstances or for the hell of it, killing and taking lives is okay. He does have a sense of right and wrong to it, and won't do so unless he is ordered to, but can maintain a completely straight face while doing so. He knows life on the battle feild, as such it's simply how he is. He can be as cheery as they come, with snude remarks, or simply snaping a neck and not thinking twice about it. Apperance David has the apperance of an exact copy of Tetsu Ryoji, but with slight distinctive features. He's able to grow more facial hair, has a much deeper voice, and gruff to it, and has a much stronger jawline, though not to broading. His physique and all around build however is an exact replica of Tetsu's muscular structure giving him quite the build for a man of his age. He's always wearing his elbow pads, regardless of the outfit, and wears knee pads beneath his jeans, claiming that any situation could pop up at any time, so it's better safe than sorry. He'll always keep his combat knife in his back pocket, and isn't afraid to show it, and his guns straped lower right thigh. David keeps a clean apperance, but dosen't quite care to be considered a pretty boy. HIs five oclock after shadow is always present, and he'll usually wear jackets of any sort, along with long sleeve shirts. He prefers jeans, and like all other Ryoji's he hates suits. Allignment Chaotic Good A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Clan & Rank' Maru-JieitaiClan: Maru-Jieitai Rank: Night Dog 'What district do you live in?' Currently Motels In D1 'Relationship' None. 'Occupation' Stealth Agent for the Maru Jieitai Army. 'Fighting Style' Base Style: 'Ninjutsu '''Flow of battle: 'Sei '''Karate (空手?) is a martial art developed in the Ryukyu Islands in what is now Okinawa, Japan. It solid-snake123.gif solid-snake234.gif solid-snake9.gif developed from the indigenous martial arts of Ryukyu Islands (called te (手?), literally "hand"; tii in Okinawan) under the influence of Chinese martial arts, particularly to that of the Fujian White Crane. Karate is a striking art using punching, kicking, knee strikes, elbow strikes and open hand techniques such as knife-hands, spear-hands, and palm-heel strikes. In some styles, grappling, throws, joint locks, restraints, and vital point strikes are also taught.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Karate#cite_note-3A karate practitioner is called a karateka (空手家?). 'Conditioning (Maru Jieitai Variant)' Okinawan karate uses supplementary training known as hojo undo. This utilizes simple equipment made of wood and stone. The makiwara is a striking post. The nigiri game is a large jar used for developing grip strength. However the training at "Diablo" is very rigerous, and usually pits people against enhanced and mutated animals, and metallic constructiosn alike. They're also trained to face supernatrual threats, on a regular basis, there fore makng millitant tatics easier to preform and making fighting other humans sincerely less difficult. These supplementary exercises are designed to increase strength, stamina, speed, and muscle coordination. Sport Karate emphasises aerobic exercise, anaerobic exercise, power, agility, flexibility, and stress management All practices vary depending upon the school and the teacher. Perks 'Maru Jieitai Training' With the intense training process. The Maru Jeitai soliders are all shipped to 'Diablo' An Island within the David Anderson.gif gray-fox-battle-o.gif solid-snake-o.gif bermerda triangle. Forced to live on the death lands where strange mutated creatures reside. They most learn to adapt and fight the creatures all the while survive the harsh combat. The Maru Jeitai camp sit's within the very middle of the island. After there training Maru Jeitai soliders are able to become almost super-humanly skilled in all forms of special operations included but not limited to, Counter-terrorism, Guerrilla Warfare, Direct Action, Counterinsurgency, Assassination, Close Target Reconnaissance, and many others. The ability to conduct these actions with such skill can either originate form advanced training, mental programming or even supernatural/superhuman powers. Also, when combined _Commission__Snake_by_Pertheseus.jpg 820063-solid_snake_by_kandoken.jpg 40174_big.jpg Snake_by_Ximawo.jpg metal_gear_solid___solid_snake__fan_art__by_the_sonic_cookie-d5e71w8.jpg Solid snake 353.jpg solid_snake_by_nerkin-d7ata2w.jpg with high intellect and a high level of physical ability, they can create completely new possibly unbeatable methods of special operations. Once trained to the highest level, they will have the ability that they need to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. The first time they pick up a sword, they can spar with masters, the first time they use a bow, they can hit bulls-eyes. Even alien, magical, or other weaponry that they should not understand comes naturally to them. 'Night Dog' #Stealth Tactic's #Battlefield Adaption #Reactive Adaptation (via Nanomachines) #Enhanced Dagger Skill 'Modified Koikonjitto Physiology' This is the ability which is akin to the Ryoji Family, granted and passed down genitically by the japanese solid-snake-vs-grey-fox-o.gif solid-snake-o8.gif solid-snake-oooo.gif shinto god Hachiman, in his attempt to create an everlasting "prtotector" of humans. With this Koikonjitto are natrually bread to be genetically superior to the human species weather it be in on asepct such as intellgence, or speed, or in all physical aspects in general. This is why Koikonjitto's usually develop peak human traits faster than other human beings. They're also gifted with the unique abiltiy to use up to 100% of their brains potential allowing their senses to be in a constant ehanced state, specfically if they'd developed a percentage of 75% or higher. With brain percentage this high it gives a massive amount of physical advantages such as making The user's natural five senses at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. An individual with this ability are capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of their species. Users are able to completely use every muscle in their body while under normal conditions most humans use only 20 percent. Even chimps can be 4 times stronger than the average human because they can use every muscle in the body. This is because their body structure allows them to do so. Koikonjitto's regardless of pesonal preference will always have a habbit of consistent calculation and analyzation, weather it be from trival things like washing dishes, to fighitng up to 10 opponents at once via The ability to see all the variables of any situation and predict the outcome. When utilizing this ability, the user sees paths projected in front of them, illuminating possible courses of action, they can then foresee the best tactic, and accelerate themselves along that path. To complement this, they have unusually high reflexes allowing them to capitalize and respond to rapid changes in the enviorment and in dangerous situations. The user can use this ability to interpret and predict enemy attacks and react to the incoming attack. If strong of physique or having aware senses, they can brush off the incoming attack or avoid it even if the attack is coming from behind. If they possess defensive powers and the attack is coming from behind, the defense power can activate on its own to block the attack. They're being is hardwired for all and anything combat based. They develop skills, traits and abilities faster and more effectively than should be possible. Said person can improve their own natural abilities far faster and to a much greater extent then other members of their species. This applies at a genetic level, allowing the body to keep up with the users own rapidly developing skills. As a result users of this ability can (eventually) benefit from training that would otherwise cripple or kill a normal human being. Thanks to the Nanomachines in David's body however, they gave him a signifigant jump in his brain potential allwoing him exactly 70% of his brain usage The user can instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, and even powers without the need of long-term or special education.Intuition, also called Discernment or Instinct, is the ability to "just know" personal information about an object, subject, or occurrence, including sensing how others will react to something that the user does or when something is about to happen. This ability is innate and cannot be turned off. 'Nanobot Enhancement' The Nanobots David was injected with, did give him a form of reactive adapataion, the full fledgness of the psm__solid_snake___grey_fox_by_samliu-d65457m.jpg SOLID-SNAKE-metal-gear-solid-7902695-255-580.jpg ability itself. Thus allowing his body to physically and mentall adapt to any need be situation, however his physique was natrually and genetically obtained. Needless to say, the Nanomachines he contains are quite special. They consistetly change frequency and coding, thus rendering them immune to EMP effects, since their pulse is on a lower frequency than the average Electromagnetic brand. Also, they consistently emit a chaff frequency which forms a skin tight layer around his body. Guided missles, radar, and electronic frequencies that attempt to track him, or locate him prove completely useless. The final special feature is that it gives his lungs immunity to any foriegn toxin that the body cannot nartualy survive off of. The nanomachines literally act as a built in purifier, rendering him immune to poisionus toxins, gasses, and aiborne virus. This even goes as far as to allow underwater breathing simply by his lungs only intaking the oxygen in the water. This was to ensure chemical warfare would have no effect on his body, though if he is poisened through a cut or womb, the would have a high tolerance to it, and while the effects would be slowed down, they would take their toll eventually. This ability is passive, and cannot be turned on or off. 'Weapon of Choice' 'The Peacekeeper' The peackeepr is a spceial desinged pistol from the brilliant weapons designer on the diablo island, and funded completely by the Kagemaru Zaibatsu. It's a specially modified, with a processing core known as the "Chemical Make-up Sequencer" or C.M.S core. This allows one to take standard ammunition, in this case Davids Tungsten steel annumition, (though regular ammunition or simpl metal objects that can fit into the chamber) and chemically rearange it to have various effects. This is done by taking the mass of the matter i.e the bullet, and changing it's chemical properties via molecular rearangement, and chemical compunding, thus allowing the bullet to have a completely new and desired effect. This goes as far as changing the bullets effect, and sometimes it's look, and overall purpose. There are only 2 of these cores avalible, and it is customized with a DNA print handle, thus allowing only David to use it, unles he verbally says other wise. A slick feature with this is that as long as it's tuned to David's dna if disarmed, david can metally call the gun back to his person at any time, and if someone else tried to use it, it wouldn't fire at all All the ammunition is now stored in a single bulk magazine rather than a series of small magazines. Ammo types received a number designation (#1-6) and could be manually selected by using a dial on the side of the gun (replacing the velocity dial on the MK I) or by using a vocal command. Switching out clips meerely requires little effort, as the clip contains 12 rounds, and can even be extended to 16 via manual overide. The Peacekeeper is also equipped with a "Fast-Focus" viewfinder that works in conjunction with the Nureo-Blue Tooth device to facilitate rapid targeting. It also has a built-in motion tracker (useful in total darkness or while blinded) that uses optional audible pings and tones to inform the operator of the location of nearby moving targets and give a visual. It has a visual range of 200 to 3218.69 meters (2 miles max) meters and can cooperate with the blue tooth to emit aiming on every scale of the electromagnetic spectrum and is even capable of underwater fire.The Gun can produce various amunition, which includes, but is not limited to: #'Standard Execution (SE):' ammunition used in response to generic situations. #'Armor-Piercing (AP):' ammunition used to deal with Robots or lifeforms wearing body armor. Armor-Piercing rounds are also powerful enough to go through cover or multiple unarmored perps. #'Ricochet ®:' rubber-titanium ammunition used to shoot perps around corners and behind cover. Can be used in standoff situations to allow David to shoot around hostages. #'Incendiary (I):' partially explosive chemical rounds that ignite whatever target they hit. #'High-Explosive (HE, Hi-Ex):' these rounds can be used when a situation calls for a forced entry into an area and there isn't time to wait for heavier reinforcements. #'Heatseeker (HS or "Hot Shot"):' rounds that lock on and seek targets by their body-heat. Can be used in combination with Incendiary rounds. #'Grenade': This allows the bullet to act as a frag grenade, exploding into multiple tiny peices of moleten shrapnel that can perice the human body like butter #'Tazer/Harmful Shock': It fires a Neuro-Electric Energy Pulse that scrambles the target's nervous system, causing them to faint. The pulse has no lasting side-effects, though it may cause heart failure, epileptic seizures, or permanent Central Nervous System damage. #'Iceburg': Enables the user to fire a projectile with the contents of liqud nitrogen. On impact it doesn't freeze the body as a whole, rather once it makes contact with a person or surface, the area of freezing spreads from the point where it can encase the entire body if the effected opponent struggles to much when it makes contact. It will encompace 3 feet of whatever it touches. this is more than likely enough to engulf an entire limb frozen solid thus cutting off any motory function in said limb, or make a surface slipery. #'Gas Bullets': Can emit either Tear Gas, or Mustard Gas, or simple somke to stun. 'Attachments' These attachments are in the form of cartiges that the user can swap out in mid battle. In Davids case, he'll usually wear a belt to contain them. *Grapple Gun attachment, eqiup with 50 feet if steel wire cable, capable of supporting 1,200lbs *Net gun attachment, complete with the same steel wire cable as the grapple gun, but has the tensile strength to even give a 500lb gorilla a struggle *Paracute attachment *Airbag Deployment device *Kinetic Force Deployment- when switched on, as long as david is moving or his opponent attacks his person, the handle of the gun will pick up on the vibrations emited from the kinetic energy, and store it (only if the attachement is stated to have been placed on). After a while (builds up the longer the posting continues), the attachment will be able to emit a devistating amount of forceful kinetic energy that on impact will tear the muscles of a human being to mince meat, and ground beef, all the while breaking any frontal bone it impacts as well. *Magenet-For sticking to surfaces, using upperbody strength (David can mechanically add on things as he goes, and obtains the material to build them.) 'Tatical Combat Knife' The CQC blade was influenced by the Strider HT-S, a knife consisting of CPM S30V stainless steel with an overall length of 22cm(8 1/2") and a 9cm (3 1/2") blade. The Blade is made of Carbon Steel, and has groves on it's back side, and is pure black in color. It also has a balistic feature, that allows the user to shoot the knife at the speed of a bullet. 'Nuero-Link Bluetooth Device' This is a special ear plug that rest cofertably inside the users ear, and has a retractible microphone on it's inside, that exteneds to the length of the user's jaw line. This link works inconjunction with the Peacekeeper to allow vision on every length of the electromagnetic spectrum, from infrared, to motion sight, to actual "Nanite' detection and microschopic. He can wirelessly communicate via the nanomachines, but he was cautious that someone might fiure out this ear peices key. The vision is formed by a nano-needle that implants itself from the ear to the brain, allowing the user to not only literally see a "Heads up dsiplay" with their own eyes, but even selective targeting, and lock on functions. It can even track high speed movements, up to the high mach range, allowing for the user to see clearly even in blurred or fast moving enviornments. It's a reliable device for any situation. Allies/Enemies Allies: Maru Jeitai Enemies: Potential Threats to Society. 'Background' "What is this?....is this a child?" The scientist looked around and wondered if this was of some signifigance to him or not. "Uh...well.." "Hey Marco! The ships leaving, we're heading back to the island hurry it up!!" the brown haired baby cried, his little lungs ou and the scientist had a choice...a do or die decision. Marco then decided that he would take the child. "I guess it couldn't hurt..Maybe the island will give him a second chance." (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fOVTP5hljLc ) The scientist named the boy david. David was a wonderous child. He had big green eyes, and a smile some would kill for. Raised on the island of Diablo all he grew to know was war. Maru Jieitai raised him to be good at one thing, and one thing only: following orders. David from a young child like age was trained to be an expert marskman shot, and how to hunt and track at the age of 5, but the scientist marco noticed something extermely odd, about David. His body was growing MUCH faster than the years were passing. As such Marco decided to get closer to david and find out what he was made of. Putting him under seditives, he and a fellow scientist decided to investigate and see why his accelerating body was doing what it was doing After a series of test they matched teh DNA scan, and the results came to. "By god...this is...A biological clone of Tetsu Ryoji?!?!" Marco exclaimed, looking at the screen. His friend would rub his face in a mixture of shock and excietment. "We've gotta tell the chairmen! he'll take this run with it-!" "No!!" Marco would grab his friend and shake him violently. "We must not tell anyone. If we do, his future will be ruined!" "Marco you're treating him like he's your own son." ". . .marco remained silent for a moment, before turning away. "the child will ascend the ranks. Normally. but we must limit him severly. with his genes, he could be a commander in as little as a years time. Months even. he needs a soliders experiencee. Which is why today, we're going to create the perfect enigma. Tetsu Ryoji's physical conditioning, combined with Maru Jieitai conditioning..he could become a physical god. but we must not let him. ''Beilive in his own physical godhood." As such they kept his true origin a secret, from everyone in the maru jitai deciding to advance him in rank normally. Even then it became noticiable his abilities were far from the normal people shruged off as natrual talent, and thanks to the nanomachine implants, no one could outright tell by simple DNA processing unless they shut down the nanomachinery. There were many operations that required his specials stealh services. While he tried to hide his abilities, it should be noted that not only would david lead stealth ops but he is only found when he allows himself to be found. As such he's no stranger to physical confrontation, but is comfertable with both stealth and hand to hand combat. He has only had few faliures, one where he failed to kill a red headed woman, who claimed that she and he were destined to have a life together. While David simply thought she was crazy, she escaped his grasp and as such thought nothing more of it. During the Khan vs Cesar David remained an unknown enigman throughout the entirety of the operation, as he stuck to what he lead gurellia warfare. He felt no pain of loss during the inception of this war, but it was noted by his team members, they wouldn't feel comfertable with anyone else leading them but him. As such when the Dark Op mission came into play, David felt weerey about the entirety of the mission. As such it went astray and everyone was THOUGHT to have died. David barely survived, a drift at sea on a lowly peice of wood. Ocasionally dipping beneath the ocean and resurfacing above it. finally a fishermen saved him, and brought him back to Kasihana city. From there David was in a mile coma for about 3 days before waking up in a Maru jieitai strong hold. The fitted him with his usual gear, and told him he was temporary leave. David made sure to take his equipment with him, and decided to take refuge in the city for a while. not sure why he's here, but what he really wanted was to talk to the Kagemaru head about what exactly happened during the Dark Op. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' '~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~''' Category:NGRPC Category:NGNPC Category:Maru Jeitai Category:Night Dog Category:Super solider Category:Ninjutsu Category:PMC/Military